


I will show you

by Ynius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, most of characters, not even sure how i should rate this, some skip time, somewhat AU, yuri came to him to ask for help, yuuri and victor were an item, yuuri isn't a figure skater but he skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri broke up with the five times champion at figure skateing Victor Nikiforov almost an year ago. So why, pray tell, is Yuri Plisetsky at his door wanting for him to be his coach in his senior debut?And why did he accepted?





	

Katsuki Yuuri was a ballet dancer who won many medals and always placed first in any competition he entered. He lived a good life, with a good family. He even had a boyfriend who he loved with all his heart, before the break up.

Victor was always kind to him. Gentle words, gentle love and gentle touches. They were both in love with each other obsessively. They even lived together for the most part of their relationaship. 

They met through their coaches. Lilia and Yakov were former married and wanted to have a talk. So Lilia brought sixteen years Yuuri to St. Petersburg as a companion. Yuuri always worshipped skating, and he was quite good at it. He never entered any competition because he had hia hands full with ballet.

They fell in love within the first sight. The moment their eyes met, they felt a joint of electricity run through their bodies. They skated a little together, and talked some more. Victor wanted to kidnapp Yuuri right there, but as he was twenty years old, that would be a crime. So he would wait.

The had dates, and few kisses and hugs.

When Yuri Plisetsky appeared in the plan, things turned toward him, both of them wanting desperately time to pass already. With Yuri was easier. They could be whom they wanted and also dote on the blond beauty. He was almost spoiled by both of them. Not that he ever complained. Yuri always liked Yuuri. 

The 20th birthday of Yuuri, they had sex for the first time. It was very warm, and loving and just without words, and Yuuri fell in love again.

Things changed between them. Yuuri moved in Victors house, he played with Yuri more and entered more ballet competitions. Life was good.

Until Victor began to attract more attention toward them. Maybe it wasn't just him. Maybe his third gold medal was also an factor, but things began to be harder on them. Their schedule was packed, and they no longer had the time of the world between them. Yuri recognised the strain, and tried to give them space. But it was futile.

When Yuuri won his fifth medal, at twenty two years, the youngest ballet dancer to win five years in row the international ballet competition, and Victor won his fourth gold medal, they broke up.

It became an huge scandal. Neither wanted to comment on their relationship. But both were tired. They wanted a break. They were still so much in love, don't get them wrong. But they just wanted to be some distance away. Thus, Yuuri returned home, Victor was left in his lone apartement with his dog, and Yuri cried for the first time at the airport where he saw Yuuri off.

Yuri blamed Victor for this. He just had a hunch that Victor did something bad to drove Yuuri away. Yuuri just smiled, kissed his forehead, wiped his tears while telling his things like to take care of his health and not skate too much, and left.

Yuri didn't talked with Victor a whole month. Mila joked that Yuri had a crush on Victor's former lover, but Yuri just began to cry and Mila shutted. Yuuri Katsuki became a taboo name. They tried to ignore the whimpers Victor made when he saw Yuuri's face on his instagram. Or when he was too tired and slept on bench, and dreamt about Yuuri. 

It was a patethic sight, really. But the rink mates of Victor couldn't do anything about it.

When Victor won his fifth gold medal, reporters asked him who did he tought about when he danced his winning skate routine.

Victor smiled and said without a pause.

"Of course. My Yuuri. All i can think of when i skate is him. And i know he knows it too. He was always good at reading between lines."

"But didn't you two break up?" asked a japanese reporter.

"We did. But our love is still strong. I'm sure of that. Yuuri! Did you saw my skating?" He asked the tv camera. As expect, no one answered. "I love you, Yuuri." He confessed. In the backround Yuri snapped and told him harshly.

"If you really did loved him so much, they why did you let him go, stupid?!" Then stalked off, leaving the crew and Victor behind.

Yuuri sighed when he wiped the katsudon from his mouth. He choked on it when he suddently saw Victor on tv. He turned his head and saw Minako-sensei almost crying.

"Mou, why don't you make such confession too?"

"My dance says all. I'm not like Victor, an attention seeker." He answered back without blinking, almost like he was expecting this kind of question.

Eight months later, after he got the announcement that this year competition is annulated because of an accident, he woke up with Yuri at his door.

It wasn't the first time Yuri came in Hasetsu. He often went with Yuuri and Victor when they visited Yuuri's family. He also enjoyed the ice castle rink. But it's been a long time, so he almost got lost.

"Yu-yuri?"

"Yuuri. Please be my coach for my senior debut." He bowed in the japanese traditional way.

"Eh? But, wasn't Victor the one-"

"Victor is no good. He is curently focusing on his 'love' for you. He has no time for me. And actually, i don't want him to train me. It's good that he forgot his promise." Yuri huffed as he entered the inn, at Yuuri's invitation. It was cold outside.

"Hah....Yakov knows?"

"Of course....not. I let him a message about me coming to be your student. Don't worry. I packed enough warm clothes!" He quickly added when he saw Yuuri look at his bag.

"Your cat?"

"Left it with Mila. She gave me the go signal. So...? Are you gonna be my coach?" He asked with puppy eyes. Yuuri was already wavering.

"Ha... alright. I will be your student for this season. I understand that you know about my season shutting off, right?"

"Yeah! It's at a such great time!" Grinned Yuri as he hugged Yuuri with all his strengh. Yuuri hugged him back. "I missed you." Yuri confessed hiding his face in Yuuri's neck.

"Me too. How is everyone back in Russia?"

"Good. We do miss you."

The training begun. Yuuko was excited to see Yuri again, and the triplets were making a comotion. In two days, the media was filling Hasetsu.

"Katsuki Yuuri. Why did you suddently became Yuri's coach?"

"He came to me. I accepted."

"Is it true that you are gonna retire?"

"No. This season is shut off because of some accidents and thus i have plently of time to focus on Yuri."

"Do you have any words to say to Victor Nikiforov?"

"To Victor? Hmm... maybe... 'get your feelings straight and skate with all your heart because Yuri is gonna win this season if you don't.' Something like that."

"How do you feel about Victor's feeling about still loving you?"

"No comments. If that is all concerning Yuri, then i'm returning to the rink. In a week we will have a presentation. Yuri will show you his skating, that's for some to be prepared." He smirked aa he shut the door behind him. From a corner he could see Yuri hiding from the view of other. He smiled softly. "What? Geeting nervous? You?"

"Yuuri...are you alright?" Asked the blond ignoring the question.

"Huh?  Me?"

"They asked about Victor, didn't they? I know that you don't wanna talk about it, but because we sleep together, i know you're dreaming about Victor."

"Mm. I'm ok. Let's go. If you want me to be more happy, then steal the attention of the world from me to you." Yuuri kissed Yuri's head softly. He needed a hug too.

Yuri arms were little in comparation to his. He was nervous too. "Yuuri... i am gonna make this program?"

"I'm sure. You just didn't get the Agape feeling completly. Look, now you're looking very vulnerable and your Agape is at your strongest." He was again kissed by the ballet star. Yuri blushed.

That night, as Yuri looked to the ceiling and Yuuri slept beside him quietly, he thought. What if he would think of Yuuri, not his grandpa? Sure he loved him. But with Yuuri... he  could be his true self and his tiger self. He tossed and turned to face Yuuri. He embraced him and was happy when he was hugged back. But his happyness changed to dread. Yuuri was surely dreaming about Victor.

"Mmm....Yuri...tera.."

"Huh? Temple?" Asked quietly Yuri to himself. But hope bloomed as he found out that Yuuri was now thinking about him.

That's it! He would make Yuuri see only him in his skating. He would show Yuuri how no good is Victor and that he can dance for him too. With those thoughts, he went to sleep, his dream filled with Yuuri. Maybe Mila was right. Maybe he was having a crush....

The next day, Yuri danced Agape with only his coach in mind. That happenef the next day too. He never showed his agape to Yuuri. He wanted to surprize him with the whole world. He just told Yuuri that he got Agape and they should now focus on his free program. At Yuri's pleas, he got his kind of music. Yuuri had his program made in a day, and it was amazing! Yuri was having so much fun on this program, but it was tiring. When he said that, Yuuri had a horrified face.

"Yuri! Sorry! Let me change the routine! I made this with my stamina in head, and i totally forgot about your stamina! Let me remake this!"

"No! Yuuri, it's fine. This is the best routine i will skate! Let me do this! I will work on my stamina, i swear! But, this...this will be my winning ticket! This together with agape, will make me win the gold medal!"

Yuuri accepted. He was hesitating even now, but it was better than nothing.

The day of his live performance arrived. He was getting ready. He heard from Yuuri that his costume will arrive soon.

But when he saw Yuuri with Victors costume in hand, he lost it.

"Hah? You want me to wear this? The costume Victor had? And where did you get this?  Don't tell me you asked Victor-"

"Yuri. Don't be picky. Right now, i can only think of your agape in this. And maybe you don't know, but i designed this costume. I just give it to Victor because he was getting his chance sooner. He knew that this was for you. That's why he sent it. And he told me he would watch you."

"Hmpf. He better. He will cry because he didn't get me as his student." He took the costume and run off to change. Once hidden, he fell on the floor and hugged the costume. Yuuri...Yuuri made this for him. For him. He felt like in the ninth cloud. He knew his Agape was showing.

In the middle of the rink, Yuuri was waiting. The crew and the guests were filling the space. When Yuri entered, the whole rink shuted up. Yuuri welcomed Yuri with a hug. His was returned.

"Did you warmed up?" 

"Yeah."

"Then..." he broke the hug, and he could feel the whine from Yuri. Good. Then Yuuri was already in his agape." Everyone. Today i will present you my first student, Yuri Plisetsky. He will show you his Agape, with which he will win this year season." He clapped with everyone, then made his exit from the ice. But not before kissing Yuri's forehead and telling him he will watch.

Yuri was the most powerful person in this rink right now. He knew that Yuuri knew what that kiss meant in the eyes of Russia and the whole world. And in Victors eyes. But he still did it. He never felt such confidence before.

So he skated. He saw Yuuri's mouth open and close like a fish as he showed his love. He knew that by now, Yuuri must have catch his feeling. As Victor said, Yuuri was very good at reading between jumps, or turns, or even a little motion on ice, Yuuri knew what it meant.

He finished the program with applauses. He runned to Yuuri and hugged him. To hide his tears or to hide himself, he didn't know. But Yuuri hugged him back and praised him very much.

"You did good. I felt your Agape. I was hipnotized. You were beautiful. I love you too." Those last words were said in a quiet whisper. Yuri thought he must have heard wrong. Was it possible for Yuuri to love him as he loved Victor?

That night, Yuuri kissed him good night as he hugged him on the double bed.

"Yu-Yuuri..."

"Hm?"

"Did you meant what you said? About l-loving me..."

"Of course. I love you like i love Victor. And just because Victor isn't here, that doesn't mean i can't love you. But no more than kisses." He said in a serious tone that made Yuri blush.

"W-why?!"

"Yuri. I was your age when i met Victor. We both agreed to not touch me still i was twenty. This rule applies to you too."

"But... did he really didn't touched you?" He couldn't belive that. Victor always said shamelessly how good in bed Yuuri was, even if Yuuri wasn't twenty.

"Well... i may have blow him two or three times...and he to me... and maybe once we almost gone too far..."

"Then, you have no reason to hold back on me!" He really wanted to feel Yuuri.

"No. At that time, i wasn't in the begining of the season. So... i know! What about if you place first in every cup, every first place you take, we go one step further?"

"Alright!" With Yuuri by his side, he would always be the first.

************

In the Cup of China, he met a good number of friends. Phichit-kun, Chris were two of them. He rejected Chris advances, but accepted Phichit's invitation to a thai restaurant. He took Yuri with him, and they met with Georgi too.

Once the cup began, and after meeting once with Yakov, Yuri won the first place with ease. Sure, Phichit-kun was only some points behind, but he won.

That night, Yuuri undressed Yuri and prepared him for the first time. The younger moaned and begged him to enter, but Yuuri wasn't giving up. He made Yuri come two times with fingers alone.

The next day, Yuri refused to look at him. Of course, he gave up in the middle of the day and cuddled with Yuuri the rest of the day.

At the Russia cup, they met Victor. He won first place in Canada, and thus he had a chance at the grand Prix, of course.

"Yuuri!" He jumped on the black haired man in front of the press. "I missed you soo, soo much! Why are you two timing me with Yuri?!" He whined.

Yuuri sighed, and even if he knew both felt at ease with each other, they had to put some distance.

"Victor. I don't remember making up with you. I am now Yuri's coach. Go to find Yakov." He shunned.

"Yu-yuuri?! You're ignoring me?!" Victor whined again. He hugged Yuuri and begged him. "Please! Just let me hold you for five minutes!"

"Vitya.." Yuuri said in a seductive voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the japanese man. "Are you gonna hinder me? When i'm doing my best to take Yuri to the top? Yurochka is sad... Victor doesn't have trust in me.... should i just drop dead? It's not like Victor can't live without me..."

"No!! Yuuri! I really trust you! I'm sorry! I will leave you alone to train Yuri!  I love you, Yuuri!" Victor cried. In the backround Yuri wwas showing how sick he was from this game. He already saw this scene already.

"Really? I'm so happy. I love you too." 

"Yuu-" victor got cut off when Yuuri kissed him. He moaned in front of everyone, and those who were already red in face turned away. Yuri just took a photo.

With a lick to the Victors lips, Yuuri said goodbye and took Yuri with him to the rink. Yuri atached to him the second they made contact and crossed their arms.

"I think you broke him." Said careless Yuri. The older man glanced back and saw victor looking like christmas came earlier. He chuckled.

"I think you're right. But think of it as a bonus."

"How?"

"If you get to place first, then we go all the way. If not, then we will wait still the grand Prix."

Yuri was thinking about it too much and let his agape free. His arms thighted around  Yuuri's left arm.

JJ wasn't prepared to see this side of the two. He was aware of how Yuuri was when provoked, but this kind of vulnerable Yuri was new. 

"Oh! Little lady! What a pleasent surprize. You even brought your bodyguard with you!" He mockingly bowed. The Yuris both stoped. Yuuri was looking at JJ like he was dirt on his shoe.

"Listen. Yuri will talk with whom i aprove. I don't like or aprove your skating. But as long as you leave Yuri alone, we won't even see each others eyes. I can feel that Yuri doesn't like you. And Yuri right now is mine."

"Oh? The bodyguard thinks he can do something against my beauty?"

"For sure i can. Don't forget who i am. As far as i know, Victor didn't once looked in your direction. He had and still has eyes only for me. If you can't attract Victors attention from me, you're not worth my or yuris time. Lets go, yuri."

"Yes." He said with a smile on his face as they left JJ alone in the hallway. He got what he deserved. He never liked him. He thanked Yuuri for making him shut up about his reign. He would soon detrone him. With Yuuri by his side, nothing would be impossible.

In the end, JJ ended in the third place, Yuri in the second, and Victor in the first. Victors skating was too stunning for Yuri to compare. Maybe Yuuri shouldn't have kissed him.

That night, Yuri cried in Yuuri's embrace. He was tring to calm down, but it wasn't working. Yuuri let him cry still sleeping, then he quietly went outside his room.

He went to Victors room. He knew that Victor was waiting for him. Not after two seconds after he knocked, Victor tugged in in his room.

They both breathed the others smell. A moan made way to their mouths.

"Yuuri. So long...it's been so long..."

"Yeah. It's seems that the wait did us a good. We no longer feel the need to destroy anyone who cames close to the other."

"Yeah. Yuuri...Yuuri. Mine. My lover."

"Mine." Yuuri repeated as he kissed softly Victors neck.

That night they marked each other like the first night. Victor was gentle but both rough with Yuuri. Yuuri didn't tried to keep his voice down. He wanted Victor to hear how much he loved him.

After that, Yuuri returned to his room letting a sleepy Victor behind.

When he entered the room, Yuri was awake and watching him like a owl.

"Where were you?"

"At Victor. I gave him his prize."

"Prize?"

"I told you, didn't i? That i love both of you equaly. That means that my prize to you went to Victor."

"I see."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Just... upset." Yuri hugged Yuuri hard and begged. Please don't leave me behind and alone."

"Never. Next time, you come with me. Sorry to say, but both of you  will learn to share me."

"I don't care. As long as i can have you, it's alright."

**********

At the Grand Prix finale, the announcer suddently talked.

"Today we brought you a side program. This skater will skate at the begining of the short program and the free program. He was chosed by the president of the association of skater from all around the world. The skater name is Katsuki Yuuri, 23 years old, profession, ballet dancer, and coach to the skater Yuri Plisetsky. He will ance on the music "on Love: Eros." routine made in contrast with his student."

The hall was buzzing.

"Yuri. Did you know that?" Asked Victor confused.

"No. He never told me anything."

The performance of the non figure skating Yuuri Katsuki left the world on their knees. He performed Eros like he was born to do that. 

When he finished, he was quickly kidnaped by Victor, and closed in a closet with him. He was pinned to the wall nd Victor was glaring at him.

"Whoa. Victor, you're turning me on with that look..."

"Yuuri! What was with that performance?! Why did you let others see you in your sexual moments?!"

"I was asked. At the begining of the season. Victor, as i told Yuri, you will need to learn to share me. If you actually still want me." Yuuri didn't want to think of a life without Victor. He wiuld rather die.

"I want you! So much that i want to fuck you right now! Right here! But to share you with the whole world?"

"Only until the Grand prix finish. Then i'm returning to my ballet. And i'm gonna be yours again. Yours and Yuris."

Victor actually was feeling good about sharing Yuuri with Yuri, but he didn't want anyone else between them. So, when the season finished, and Victor won his sixth medal, with Yuri on the second place, he quickly took both of them to his hotel room.

"Now. The season is finished. I don't have to wait anymore, do I?"

"No. Come here, Vitya." Said Yuuri leaning on the bed. He praised Victor for showing such restain, and praised Yuri for winning the second place. 

Yuuri was feeling very comfortable, with Victor's cock inside him, and his inside Yuri. That was how it should be. And how it will be from now on.


End file.
